Heejin Wong
Heejin Wong (1988-) was President of South Korea in 2012 (preceding Seoyun Kang), from 2013 to 2014 (interrupting Kang's terms), and from 2017 (succeeding Yoonwoo Lim). Wong presided over a thriving economy which experienced massive growth during her term, but he narrowly lost re-election to Saenuri leader Seoyun Kang, as Kang promised to continue the country's economic growth. Biography Heejin Wong was born in Seoul, South Korea in 1988, and he was elected to the National Assembly in 2012 as leader of the Democratic Party of Korea. He led her party to win 51.5% of the vote and 14 seats, followed by Saenuri with 42.28% and 12 seats and the Justice Party with 6.22% and 2 seats. In the ensuing presidential election, Heejin Wong defeated Saenuri leader Seoyun Kang with 56.9% to Kang's 43.1%. Presidency Under Wong, the Assembly voted 20-2 to reject the elimination of presidential term limits and 23-3 to approve agriculture research. In election of late 2012, Minjoo was reduced to 50.88% of the vote and 14 seats, Saenuri dropped to 40.43% and 11 seats, and the Justice Party rose to 8.69% and 3 seats. The ensuing presidential election saw the Korean people vote 52.1% to elect Saenuri leader Seoyun Kang as President, defeating the incumbent Heejin Wong's 47.9%. In 2013, Wong returned to power after defeating Kang 51.9% to 48.1%, and the Assembly voted 18-4 to approve a school bus tax and 25-1 to approve public libraries. The Assembly then voted 18-6 to expand the Assembly to 35 seats, and, in the ensuing general election, Minjoo was reduced to 46.49% and 16 seats, Saenuri was reduced to 34.63% and 12 seats, and the Justice Party rose to 18.87% and 7 seats. Wong then won re-election with 57.8% of the vote to Kang's 42.2%, continuing on for another term. A public smoking ban failed 11-18, but the Assembly then voted 14-10 in favor of a land tax, 13-6 in favor of imposing a two-term limit for Presidents, 30-2 in favor of creating an ambulance service, and 23-6 in favor of a child benefit program. In mid-2014, Minjoo was reduced to 40.57% and 14 seats, Saenuri dropped to 34.16% and 12 seats, and the Justice Party rose to 25.26% and 9 seats. The ensuing election saw Saenuri leader Seoyun Kang return to power with 53.5% of the vote, defeating Minjoo candidate Yoonwoo Lim's 46.5%. In 2017, Heejin Wong returned to being her party's presidential nominee after term limits were abolished, and he defeated Justice Party leader Sunghoon Lam 58.9% to 41.1%. The Assembly voted 24-10 to reimplement the housing tax, 15-14 to legalize prostitution, 20-7 to legalize gambling, and 32-1 to approve retirement homes. In the 2018 general election, Minjoo was reduced to 41.33% and 15 seats, the Justice Party rose to 32.65% and 11 seats, and Saenuri dropped to 26.01% and 9 seats. The Assembly voted 23-4 in favor of public housing a week later, and, a week later, Heejin Wong won a fourth term with 51.4% to Sunghoon Lam's 48.6%. The Assembly then voted 19-13 to abolish the land tax, 28-4 to hold the Olympic Games in South Korea, and then 20-10 to abolish the income tax, leading to the once-spectacular economy again declining. In early 2019, Minjoo shrunk to 35.19% and 12 seats, the Justice Party rose to 33.66% and 12 seats, and Saenuri rose to 31.15% and 11 seats. A week later, the Assembly narrowly voted 15-13 to abolish gun control measures. A week after that, Wong won re-election with 51.2%, defeating Sunghoon Lam's 48.8%. The government vetoed any tax bills from the Justice Party, even as the economy rapidly declined. However, the Assembly later voted 13-11 in favor of a land tax, 16-7 in favor of a tobacco tax, and 21-11 in favor of a national football league. In the 2020 general election, the Justice Party took the lead with 37.45% and 13 seats, Minjoo dropped to 31.87% and 11 seats, and Saenuri dropped to 30.68% and 11 seats. Despite this, Wong won re-election with 54.2% to Lam's 45.8%. Minjoo then spearheaded the 20-9 vote in favor of primary education, but the Assembly went on to vote 17-12 in favor of the Justice Party-proposed income tax. Category:1988 births Category:South Korean presidents Category:South Korean politicians Category:South Koreans Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Confucians Category:Democratic Party of Korea members Category:South Korean liberals Category:Liberals